Don't you know that will kill you?
by noturangel
Summary: ReidCaleb SLASH ....my first fanfic so be nice....


**Pogue**

Reid 

_Caleb_

Tyler

Caleb's thoughts

"**Caleb! Caleb!" **

I was drawn out of my daydream by my best friend's voice.

"_What Pogue?" _

We were sitting around my room, Tyler was flipping through a magazine while Pogue kept trying to get and keep my attention.

"**What's up with you today man?"**

"_What are you talking about?" _

"**You've been spacing out all day."**

"_Have not."_

"You kinda have."

That was the first time Tyler had spoken that afternoon. As soon as I looked at him, he went back to his magazine and Pogue went back to asking questions.

"**What's going on?"**

"_Nothing Pogue. Leave it alone. What's taking Reid so long anyway?"_

Nobody answered me.

"_Tyler, for the love of god, put down the magazine." _

I know I scared him, I didn't mean to but they've been acting weird lately.

"He said he had something to do and he'd be here later."

"_Thank you. That wasn't so hard was it?"_

"No." 

Pogue's glaring at me. I know he is but I'm not going to acknowledge him because I already know I was wrong. I know Tyler's scared of me and I shouldn't use that to my advantage.

"**Caleb, we're friends right?"**

"_You know we are."_

"**Then tell us what the hell is going on." **

I feel backed into a corner. I knew eventually I'd have to tell them, I just hoped eventually would be further away.

"_Alright, promise not to freak out?"_

I know it's stupid but they both nod, knowing I need the assurance.

"The night Chase attacked me in Sarah's dorm…" 

"It's ok Caleb. You can tell us anything."

"_Chase kissed me."_

I closed my eyes not wanting to see their reactions but then I heard the door slam. I opened my eyes to find both of them still sitting there.

"Who?" 

"Reid."

I must have looked as confused as I felt because the next thing I knew Pogue and Tyler seemed to be having some sort of mental fight with each other. Finally Tyler stepped up.

"Reid… well you see… the thing is…" "What Tyler?" 

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"**Come on Ty, it's for the best." **

"Reid likes you."

"And I like him…" 

"No Caleb, he likes you. Like really likes you."

"Oh!" 

"God, he's gonna kill me. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

  
_"Then why does Pogue know?"_

"**He wasn't supposed to say anything to you." **

"_Oh. No wait, Reid hates me."_

"Reid doesn't hate you. He's jealous of your power."

"And he doesn't think you'd ever feel the same way so he's putting distance between you guys. If he's an ass to you then you won't like him and then he has a reason. Get it?"

I sat there for a minute processing the information. Reid liked me, suddenly everything made a bit more sense. I jumped up and ran from the room. When I reached the front yard Reid was nowhere to be seen. I walked a little further until I saw Pogue's motorcycle floating in the air. I spotted the blonde I was looking for a few feet away.

"_Don't you know that will kill you? And if it doesn't Pogue will." _

"_**Go away Caleb." **_

When I didn't move he set down the motorcycle and began to walk away.

"_Reid! Reid, come back I was talking to you." _

He kept walking, a tree exploding in the distance, then another. I was fed up and obviously talking was getting me nowhere. My eyes turned black as Reid came flying back towards me, landing gently at my feet. My eyes returned to their normal brown as I pulled him up to his feet. He looked pissed.

"_**Don't you know that will kill you?"**_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_**Tell you what?"**_

_"Is that really how we're gonna play this?"_

"_**Play what?"**_

I just nodded. This was going nowhere and Reid knew exactly how to piss me off. I turned around and walked back toward my house, pushing passed Pogue and Tyler who were stationed at the front door. Up in my room I could watch them from my window as they went to talk to Reid, who now looked visibly upset. But he didn't like me, the other two must've been mistaken. And why did this thought actually make me upset? Suddenly my door opened to reveal Reid.

"_**I don't know what you want me to say Caleb. They obviously already told you."**_

I slowly turned around to face him.

_"Did it make you jealous?"_

_"**What?"** _

"_To hear that Chase kissed me. That he straddled me and violated my mouth with his tongue?"_

_**"Don't be an ass Caleb."**_

_"Well did it?" _

**"_Yes, alright. It pissed me off. That's why I didn't even come in the room and that's why I had no intention of coming back here today." _**

I stood up, now knowing what I was going to do.

_"You know what the problem was with Chase kissing me?" _

_**"That you're not gay?" **_

By this point I was standing in front on Reid. He looked nervous.

"_That he wasn't you."_

I grabbed him by his head and pulled him towards me, kissing him hard on the mouth. After a moment he started to respond and pushed me backwards until I hit the bed and fell slowly, pulling him with me. From the door someone cleared their throat causing me and Reid to separate and sit up. Pogue and Tyler stood there smiling.

**"_Don't think this means that I'm going to stop using." _**

"_I had no thoughts to the contrary Reid."_


End file.
